1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splash lubricating system for an engine having a crank case, a crank room formed in said crank case, an oil reserving room formed in lower part of said crank case for lubricating oil, and an oil splasher extruding from a big end of the connecting rod downward so as to splash about oil from said oil reserving room to said crank room on its way from the front side to the back side along the lower part of its orbit, designed especially, for a system which functions powerfully and stably even when the oil level is moved in the oil reserving room in case that the engine mounted on an agricultural machine, for example, is inclined, and, of course, when the engine is run under the normal conditions.
2. Related Art
Many proposals related to the splash lubricating system, which has a fundamental structure premised and described above, have been made hitherto. For example, such a system having an oil receptacle or box fixed within an oil reserving room, and one or more passages penetrating the wall of said oil receptacle or box, so as to feed lubricating oil thereinto for splashing it by an oil splasher, are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications No. 29-8814 and No. 31-19802. Lubricating oil is viscous and said passages are made so narrow, in these foregoing arts, that it takes a certain period of time for draining lubricating oil from said oil receptacle or box. Therefore, imperfect in lublication for short period is unavoidable in these foregoing arts.
However, it is observed at the normal running of an engine that the oil level is rises at both the lateral side of the oil splasher's orbital plane and descends down at the orbital plane, to be outstandingly transformed in a V-shape as designated by an imaginary line C in FIG. 3, and the volume of splashed lubricating oil is decreased by such transformation of oil level in said oil reserving room.
Each of these foregoing arts involve in their oil reserving room a small oil receptacle or box the width of which in the direction of the orbital plane of the oil splasher is made short. Therefore, lubricating oil brings out higher resistance against the splashing function of the oil splasher, and the volume of splashed lubricating oil becomes insufficient to match with the engine speed, although these foregoing arts are aimed to resolve imperfectness in lubricating function. Moreover, if the engine is inclined to the front side of the oil splasher, the oil level is inclined to descend toward the back side relatively, and the volume of splashed lubricating oil becomes insufficient. Thus, the systems according to these foregoing arts are difficult to keep powerful and stable lubrication.